finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Fragment/Quiz Mastery
Quiz Rank: Private ;Figures of Note Captain Rygdea is a former Cocoon soldier. Following the catastrophe, he played a central role in running the provisional government. Rygdea crushed the budding resurgence of the former administration by revealing the Sanctum's manipulation by the fal'Cie, and their subsequent slaughter of innocent civilians during the Purge. He lent his support to the Academy scientists who sought to promote 'human independence,' and encouraged the shift in authority from the government to this new institute. Quiz Rank: Sergeant ;Figures of Note Elida Karmic is a singer hailing from Palumpolum, Cocoon, and was popular during the 10s and 20s following the catastrophe. Her most memorable appearance was during the New Nautilus Auditorium Opening Concert, where director of the New Cocoon Project, Hope Estheim, handed her a bouquet of flowers. Karmic and Estheim were classmates all through middle school. Quiz Rank: Lieutenant ;Figures of Note Colonel Yaag Rosch was an officer in the Sanctum's elite PSICOM Division. Along with PSICOM officer Colonel Nabaat, he acted as one of the primarch's staunchest supporters. During the catastrophe, however, he chose to abort the operation ordered by the fal'Cie. Rosch redirected the military's efforts into evacuating citizens, and in doing so saved countless lives. His fate following those events is unknown, but it is assumed he was killed in action. Quiz Rank: Colonel ;Figures of Note Bartholomew Estheim was originally an economist for a Sanctum-affiliated institute. Following the catastrophe, the newly formed provisional government employed him as a financial advisor, where he was instrumental in the founding of the Academy. He is the father of Hope Estheim, the director of the New Cocoon Project. Quiz Rank: General ;Figures of Note Lieutenant Amodar was a soldier in Cocoon's Guardian Corps. Although he once retired from duty in disgust at the military's handling of civilians during the catastrophe, Amodar reenlisted to help protect people from the hostile creatures of Pulse. The lieutenant's unique appearance was used to create a duplicate—a 4D attraction code-named 'Captain Cryptic' that proved incredibly popular with children. The original Amodar is said to also have been fond of quizzes and trivia. Stoic Virtue ;Academy Datafile The deterioration of the crystal pillar supporting Cocoon continues, and it will only be a matter of years before a complete structural collapse occurs. Academy scientists are moving forward with plans to create a 'metashield'—an invisible cushion of force that will soften Cocoon's impact significantly, thereby minimizing the damage to Pulse's surface and preventing a catastrophic upheaval in the lowerworld's ecosystem. Epicurean Song ;Academy Datafile With our continuing progress into paradox research, we've come to learn that the future can influence the past. Once events in the future are decided, the past is altered to support that outcome. For people in the future, the past is like an unopened box. Say, for example, at a certain point in time, someone makes a discovery in a set of ruins and learns a fact about the past. In that instant of understanding, past reality is defined. But then the question must be asked: who, along the entire span of history, is considered to be 'in the future'? Lyceum Knowledge ;Academy Datafile The language of the human race has changed little since ancient times. Records show that the tongue spoken by the people of Paddra almost a thousand years ago is functionally identical to that used by the present citizens of Academia. Although the language is much the same, it seems strange that the alphabets of Gran Pulse and Cocoon should vary so widely. Perhaps this variation stems from the fact that human language was not a naturally occurring phenomenon, but a tool given to us by the fal'Cie. Academia Wisdom ;Academy Datafile The last Primarch in Cocoon was the ill-fated Cid Raines, who was killed in a coup d'état shortly after his rise to office. The Cavalry, the military unit leading the rebellion, once followed him without question in their bid to overthrow the Sanctum. They considered his acceptance of the government's highest position as incontrovertible proof of his betrayal. Captain Rygdea, member of the Cavalry and instigator of the coup d'etat, was the driving force behind the provisional government formed following the catastrophe. Although he spoke little of his former commander, he did have this to say of Cid Raines: 'He was exactly the sort of man we needed for this new age.' Category:Fragments in Final Fantasy XIII-2